The Forgotten Guardians
by Kukana Suttikul
Summary: This story contain blood, language, violence, and maybe half lemon. It does depend on what I'm thinking. This is my first type story on here, please leave a nice comment. The actual story line to this is not as good as the typo. Sorry for a lot of miss spell. So, 11 countries,plus 3 OCS are villages. An organization wants them long gone. So their now trap in this "hell hole".
1. Meet Kukana

I known NOTHING! Only Kukana and the story.

* * *

Pairing's

Kukana:Ludwig, Arthur and Gilbert

Zoey:Matthew

Maria:Wong Yao and Kiku

* * *

Theme song:Uninstall-Nightcore

* * *

Boom! Crash!

Those were the only two things Kukana remember hearing in her home village. A bad explosion occurred in the village in the forests of Bangkok,Thailand, she was known as the village's protector or guardian. Every country ,from America to japan, has one hidden village with a protector."Nothing. I did nothing to stop this from happening. My people's blood and bodies are everywhere. If I only kept watch. None of this would of happened because of my stupidity! Now this happened... I'm just another forgotten guardian.' That thought went through Kukana's head, when she walked around whats left of her village. Suddenly she stumbled on her knee's. "What's happening!? I can't see-" After that sentence, Kukana fell in to a world of darkness and where this no freedom out.

* * *

Flash Back:

* * *

"Are you sure this is it Agent 007?" Asked 007's partner Agent 004. "This is the place. I know, it doesn't look like a village." 007 said. Everyone, and every child, were either working, playing, training or sparing. Thai Ridgebacks where prowling around too. "Will this is going to be hard, 007. How are we suppose to get to the middle of the village?"004 asked, kind of scared of the Thai Ridgebacks everywhere. "We'll want to go in a few hours, when its dark." 007 said. "Ok."

* * *

A few hours later~

* * *

"004, are you up?" Asked 007. "What do you think!" 004 said annoyed. "Ok, ok. Let's move." The two agents ran as fast and as quiet as possible to a statue that looked like a bird-human being. 007 and 004 kneeled beside to it. "Hand me the bomb." 004 said to 007. "Here." He handed him a black ball. 004 put the bomb next to it and ran. "Get your ass over here, before you get burned."004 whispered to 007. They ran about 40-50 feet away from the village.

Seconds later the bomb went off. "Good, we got 4 out of 14. 10 more to go." Smiled 007. "You know, Thailand's,Germany's,Prussia's,Uk of Great Britain,Australia's,Canada's,Philippines',China's,Japan's,Italy's,Romano,Italy's,France's and Russia's villages are close friends." A voice said behind them. "Ah~, 009 your here just in time."

004 said a little cocky. "Shut the hell up, 004. You know Agent 009 is a lot stronger then us." Scolded 007.

* * *

End of Flash back~

* * *

Kukana woke up in a field of destroyed buildings. Guardians like her, get transported here if their village was destroyed. Everything is dark, even the sky. "How the hell did I get here?" Kukana asked her-self. She got up from the ground and saw her skin on her hand. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAND!" She yelled shocked at the color skin on her hand. Where she awoken, it was a different dimension. Their looks usually look different from what they look like in the Human world. Kukana had light peach skin, long black uptight ponytail with fire red at the tips of her hair, and red to ocean blue eyes. Her clothing is different , too. She wore a neck cut, sleeveless, and stomach cut black shirt, military green trousers, bandage wrap around her arms, and knee high combat boots.

Getting up, she went to take a look around the field. Kukana walked to a abandoned mansion, that was about 100s of years old, paint peeling off the door, broken windows and fallen walls. She walked inside no matter the look of the place and how poorly the structure was. Inside to mansion it was all dusty and the wall paper was peeling off. Kukana walked to a room on the second floor. She took a look around the room. "Let's see... glass, dust and wood. Not that much." Kukana sad to herself. In a room across from where she is, scratching noises can be heard. Kukana walked to the room to see what was making all the noise. She took a look around the room. Nothing but rats. When the girl was about to leave, demon like beings came out of nowhere.

"How the hell did you things get here?" Kukana murdered to herself. The demons surrounded her. A white flame came from Kukana's eye and two Thai Dha swords appeared in her hands. "I'm not even going to ask." Kukana said. The skinned being started to at take her. Luckily she runs the Royal Thai military, so she knows how to fight. Kukana ran towards the thing and with a slight change of her wrists, it's head got separated from its scrawny little body. Blood was splatted on the ground and on Kukana's hand. The other came running towards her in a group. She sprung in to the group and cut their bodies apart. "Well that was interesting."

Kukana took another look on the floor. She found a room with magic stuff like spell books and potions. Kukana walked in the room, on a desk she found a book that was opened. On the page said, Powerful Spells. She took the book and started to look down the page. "Mm, this one looks interesting." A spell looked interesting to Kukana. It was called Inhuman Speed. Kukana started to read aloud. "From heaven to hell, from time and space. I call forth the power of speed and light." An electric blue light surrounded Kukana's feet. Then the glow disappeared. Sh ran to the door to see if the sleep worked. Surprisingly it worked. Satisfied with the spell, she took the book and walked to the front door.

"Man, I'm tired.". Yawned the Thai. Luckily she saw up ahead a cherry blossom tree by a cave in the side of the mountain. Kukana went to the trunk of the tree and slept there for a little bit. With one more yawn, Kukana said "I wonder if the others are coming too."


	2. The Destroyer of the villages

**"I wondered who destroyed my village?" Kukana said.**

**Little did she know , the organization who bombed her village, did the same to other guardians, too. They did it to the Italian brothers, Lovino and Feliciano, the Canadian guardian, Matthew and his polar bear Kumajiro.**

**The people who knew their existence wanted them to be in this "hell hole". Right now, the agents are looking for Japan's village. They think this is a good idea to start on the rest, for what 009 said about the strongest villages being friends. They think the 10 villages would go and visit Thailand's village for something. Agents 007 and 004 are looking for Japan's village in the forest by Tokyo. "Agent 007 are we there yet. I'm so tired." Complained 004. "Shut the hell up! Stop asking me that. This is the forth time you asked me." Yelled 007. **

* * *

**-two weeks later-**

* * *

**"Finally we're here." 007 said to 004. "Yay, I'm tired of sleeping in a tent with you. You snore like crazy." 004 smiled happily. "Keep that up and your going down with the village too, 004." "Uh. Let's get this over with. I will be a pain to destroy this beautiful place. The people look friendlier the Thailand's village." 004 said, tearing for having to destroy this pretty sight. The two, once again, went to the middle of the village. There, they put a bomb on a rare Cherry Blossom Tree. **

**They ran threw the town as fast as they can to a rock that's about 70 feet away from the village. 007 heard sniffling besides him. "Oh, what are you crying about 004. You know you are getting soft." "Its just sad we have to destroy the villages. Why were we created for this? I would like to meet them in person. Each one of them.". 004 replied, still sniffling. "That's one question that none of us knows.". 007 said, patting his partners back. "Now our last village to destroy is Germany's. Then the rest of the agents will have to do it." "Yah, I guess your right." **

**In Kukana's village, the 10 strongest villages that was left are Ludwig, Germany's village,Gilbert, Prussia's village, Arthur, England's, Zoey, Australia's village, Maria, Philippians' village, Wong Yao, China's village, Kiku, Japan's, Alfred, America's village, Ivan, Russia's village, and last but lest, Francis, France's village.**

**The villages were meeting up for a conference about the disappearance of Feliciano, Lovino, and Mattew. Also how the villages were destroyed. The 10 walked up to the big mess of bodies and blood. "W-what the b-bloody hell?!" Arthur said looking at the village. "S-so it h-happened here too.". Ludwig said, not letting anyone know that he has feelings for the Thai village. He wasn't the only one who has feeling for her. Arthur and Gilbert also has the same feeling for Kukana.**


	3. Meet Kiku

"Vat go jou mean, Vest?" Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert, asked. "Everyone, do you remember what me and Rudwig-san said about Fer-kun, Lovi-chan and Matthew-san villages were destroyed." Kiku said to everyone in the remaining group. Zoey and Maria started to cry, for their lost friend and sister. "Who ever did this will pay.". Ludwig, Arthur and Gilbert said in union. The three notice they said it at once. "You bloody wanker, that was suppose to be my line!". Arthur yell at the German brothers.

"NINE! ZAT VAS MY LINE FIRST!". Ludwig yelled back. "NINE BRUDER! CLEARLY THE AWESOME ME SAID IT FIRST!". Gilbert yelled at the two, who were choking each other. "Kukana." Zoey and Maria said while crying. Kiku and Wong Yao came running to comfort Maria. While Zoey was crying, Francis had a chance to get Zoey.

When he was sneaking behind Zoey. He saw a ghost that looked like Kukana. She was facing him and had her Thai Dha sword pointing at him. Francis could hardly hear what Kukana said. She said"Don't get any closer then 12ft from my sister you perv." Then vanished and he started to run the other way. Four minutes later Kiku fell on the ground. "Kiku!". Maria and Wong Yao yelled scared if his village was destroyed. "Maria, Onii-chan, I'll be fine." Then Kiku closed his eyes. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw Kiku vanishing.

"How much longer will it be until all of us vanish, da.". Ivan said a little worried for once.

* * *

-in the "Hell Hole" brought to you by Arthur's, Ludwig's and Gilbert's fighting-

* * *

Kiku woke up in a moist cave, by the tree where Kukana came to rest. The Japanese man walked to a water puddle and gasped to his appearance. He had a red strip of hair threw his black hair, Amber-red eyes and a light peach skin. What Kiku was waring wasn't different then the clothing of his uniform. It was a black tank top, wight trousers, and black fighting slippers.

When Kiku walked out side, he say a finger that looked like his friend Kukana looking at the full moon. "Poor Kukana-san, she can't get any rest if the moon light touch her skin.". Kiku said walking towards the Thai. "Kiku, is that you?". Kukana said turning around. "Hai, where are we?". Replied Kiku. "We are in a hell hole." "Have you seen Fer-chan, Lovi-san, or Matthew-san?" "Mí, I haven't. I was looking for Feliciano, but no luck. All I found was a lot of skinned things that want to eat me." Kukana said, standing up and walking to Kiku. The two walked around the area for a while until "AHH~! SOME-A ONE HELP MEEE AND MY FRILLO!"

The two village heard the scream like a mile away. "That sounds like Feliciano/Fer-kun!". Kukana and Kiku said in union. They started to run in the direction of the scream. When they got there. Feliciano and Lovino were cornered by a 20 ft skinned demon thing.(Sorry, I don't know what to call it. Steve, Bob? I don't care.). Feliciano and Lovino had the same look, but you can still tell the difference. They have a green strip down from their hair, Feliciano had light skin and Lovino had a Spain tan, and their eyes remained the same. Feliciano wore his sailor suit ,and Lovino wore a red tank top, light drown trousers and dark brown combat boots.

"YAY! The ninja's area here!" Exclaimed the bubbly Italian. "Will I will never suspect a Bella to save me, with another of the potato basters friends." Huffed the other Italian. "Kiku, go two the left and I'll take the right. But first I need to give you this.". Kukana handed a katana to Kiku. " Arigatō." " kār t̂xnrạb k̄hxng khu."

The two went to their sides and started to at take the beast. By this time, the spell Kukana used in chapter one wore off. The "ninjas" were weaken the skinned thinggy.(Leave a comment to tell me what the name of the spies should be.).

"Kukana! I found its weak spot. You'rr distract it and i'rr hit the weak spot.". Kiku yelled to Kukana. She ran in front of the, um.. beast? "HEY ASS HOLE! OVER HERE!". Kukana yelled. After running awhile. The thing finally caught up to Kukana and hit her, making her fly towards the Italian brothers. "KUKANA!" Yelled the two. "I'm fine. I need to get back and help Kiku.". "No, you can't Kukana.". "Don't under estimate me, Lovino.". She flipped Lovino on his back. She jumped and join with Kiku again with the fun.

By the time he almost got the weak spot. A hand grabbed him and flung him in to the ground. "Kiku!". Kukana jumped off the beast and ran over to the Japanese man. "I wish the others could be here right now.". Kukana huffed .


	4. Meet the Others

Theme song-The song of Healing:Vocaloid

* * *

"I wish the others could be here right now.". Kukana huffed.

* * *

Little did she know, the rest are just around the corner.

* * *

-at the Agents' HQ-

* * *

"Agents, to make my life easier. I'm sending two of you to one country and destroy those villages. Agents 004 and 007, you two are going to Germany. Agents 005 and 001 your going to France. 006 and 003, you're going to America. 0012 and 0015, you two pack up 'cause you're going to Australia. 0018 and 0016, use sun tan lotion when you get to the Philippines. 0020 and 0013, you're going to China. Gets those heavy winter coats 0017 and 0014, for you two are going to Mother Russia. 0019 and 002 you're going to Prussia.". Their boss and creator Mr. Tombstone.

"Sir. You forgot the UK.". "I gets I can fit you in the mission 009, but~ you need to go with 008." At that sentence, 009's eyes grew wide with hate. "SIR! ARE YOU KIDDING! YOU ARE A BIG PAIN IN MY CREATED ASS!". Yelled 009. "You are right at that twin. Mr. Tombstone, you know WE hate each other.". "Will one thing I can tell you is that I can."

* * *

-three months later on the "Hell Hole"-

* * *

"My-a fucking gosh! These little-a things won't leave us alone!". Levino yell while the little group were being chased by more of those skinned things.(I'm will up for the job to get a name for these things.). "Na~. You just notice these fucking shits are annoying!". Kukana mocked. "You two stop. Your making Feri-kun cry.". Kiku scolded the two. "Looks like you need to scold the things that are chasing us instead .". Kukana said hearing Feliciano cried about how scary this place is. In a distance, they can see Matthew and a gray Kumajiro backing up into a rock. "You three go on with out me and get Matthew." Kukana ordered. "What-a are you going to do, Kukana?". Feliciano asked. "GOD DAMMIT FELICIANO! JUST GET MATTHEW!".

-in the Human World

All the agents found the villages that they were a signed and bombed it. "Did all you get your job done?". Mr. Tombstone asked. "Yes sir.". They all relied. "Good. You are all dismissed."

* * *

In Thailand-

* * *

"W're 'ot g'ting an'ithi'g."(We're not getting anything. Sorry for Alfred's stuffed mouth.) "Will get something you git!". Arthur yelled at the american. "VILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!". Yelled a pissed off blond German, he was cutting a piece of birnt cloth and accidentally cut hid torso from all the yelling. "Kesese~. Vest, come down. We'll figure this out.". After that line from Gilbert, Maria started to stumble on her knees. "AY YAH! MARIA.". Yelled Wong Yao. "I can see anything. What's happening to me-". Then Maria closed her eyes. After that, everyone were tumbling to the ground. Their eyes closed and fell to that world of darkness where hell was going on.

In the "Hell Hole"-

Kukana just finished the large group of skinned demons. "Finally I'm done with those biches.". Kukana said walking towards the four men, plus the polar bear. "Are you alright Matthew ?". She said in the most nicest voice she can do. "Y-yes I a-am. Th-thank you.". That was all the words he managed to say. "Umm.. Kukana-san. You have blood all over your weapons and arms.". Kiku said, looking at the red arms. "I'll be fine.". "I-a never knew a bich can-a fight.". Levino said, look surprise at the Thai. "Shut up before you get killed.". The five started to walk, until 9 people fell on Kukana and Kiku. "Ow. My back. It rearry hurts.". Kiku said laying on his stomach. "Pí Kiku. You don't hear me biching about my back. Now do you.". Kukana said, she was back in her grumpy mode.

After everyone got off the two, who broke their fall. "Kukanaa~!". She turned around and was attacked by hungs from Zoey and Maria. "We thought you were dead!". They two cried. "Ja/Yah, ve/we vere/were scared jou/you died, libeing/love!". Arthur, Gilbert, and Ludwig said in union again. "We're fine. Maria-chan, are you all right". Kiku said hugging Maria. Wong Hai was really jealous of his younger brother.

The 9 that popped in, some looked the same ,and others looked different. Wong Yao has a white strip of hair coming down from his black hair, hi normal eyes and skin. He wore a white tank top, a black trouser, and white fighting slippers. Ivan had black hair and two silvery strips of hair, redish- purple eyes and pale skin. He wore his light from scarf, tan trousers, a white sleeveless shirt, and his boot. Francis still has his hair, eyes, and skin color. He wore a gray long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and black snickers. Alfred has the same skin, eyes and skin color. He wore a red shirt, blue trousers, black shoes and his normal bombers jacket.

Arthur still has his normal hair and skin color, his eyes were a electric green. He wore a black trench coat with green clips, black stretchy skinny jeans with a green chain, and black boots. Ludwig has a blue strip down is blond hair and normal eyes and skin color. He wore a bandage on his torso, his iron cross, military green trousers, and black combat boots. Zoey had the same skin, eyes and hair color. She wore a dark blue longslevee shirt, light brown shorts, and her hiking boots. Maria has a gold strip down her hair, normal skin and eyes. She wore a white fighting kamoto with black flowers, black fighting slippers, and a red riding in her hair. Gildert had his normal skin, hair and eye color. He wore a black wife beater, navy blue trousers, his iron cross, and bark brown boots.

The whole group, even Kiku, did a group hug. When every let go, three of the villages still kept hugging one person. "Um.. can you guys let go.". Kukana said to Arthur, Gilbert and Ludwig. "S-sorry.". Arthur and Ludwig said. Gilbert still held onto the girl. "Gilbert, let go of Kukana.". His brother said, pulling on his left leg. "NINE! THE AWESOME ME WON'T LET GO! WE ALMOST LOST HER!". Gilbert yelled. 'And her boobies!'. The albino also added in his mind.

By now, everyone is pulling Gilbert from Kukana. Somehow he is still clinging on. In a few seconds, Gilbert groped the Thai's butt. In a flash, Kukana socked him in the cheek. He flew across the ground and in to a rock. "THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU GROPE MY ASS!". Yelled a very pissed off Thai. Seeing this, Francis had an idea that might work. The thought of it is making him grin like crazy. "Dude, what are you so happy about?". Alfred asked. "Ohohoh~. You'll see.". "Ay yah. I hope its not pervert .". Yao said behind the two idiots.

"We're here!". Kukana said. The 14 villages walked to a nice grassy field. There was a crystal lake, a few miles away there is a beach(some how), and14 country flowers, each one is the country flower from where their village is from. "Wow! Its so beautiful." Chirped Zoey. " Krap kun ka. But you haven't seen the inside of the house.". Kukana said. She walked towards a Golden Shower tree. Kukana stuck her hand in side the tree and turned a nob. "Are you guys coming in or-a not?". Feliciano said. "Come on-a potato basters and scone bastard .". Levino said to the trio who loves Kukana.

"Its almost time to got to bed.". Kukana announced. "Sorry. But we don't have any furniture to sreep on.". Kiku added. "On no, how am I suppose to get my beauty sleep.". Complained Francis. "Well you can sleep in the cold out side or sleep on the ground here.". Kukana said in front of Francis's face. 'How the hell did he even command the military in France.'

Francis decided to sleep on the ground. It was 11'o clock pm when everyone went to sleep. The sleeping arrangements were made by Feliciano.

Feliciano's sleeping arrangements:

Ludwig is on the left side of Kukana and Gilbert is on the right.

Next to Gilbert is Matthew, then on the right of Matthew is Zoey.

Next to Zoey was Kiku, and on the other side of him was Maria.

Next to Maria is Wong Yao, then its Ivan.

After Ivan is Alfred and Arthur.

After them is Me and Levino.

And all~ the way to the wall is Francis.

* * *

-over night

* * *

Alfred woke up really early, to get revenge from a trio. Somehow he had a camera on him. He took a picture of Ludwig and Gilbert hugging Kukana, who was in the middle. He saw the others and he wanted to take their pictures too. Matthew and Zoey were curled up by each other and Kuma was in the middle. And Kiku, Wong Yao, and Maria were holding hands. Alfred tried his best not to laugh. He went back to his spot with is older brother.

* * *

Me:Kiku, your out of character today.

Kiku:...(o/o)

Me:Its nothing to be embarrassed about. Ludwig and Arthur, you two were also action out of character.

Arthur:I-i was b-being a g-gentalman.(•/•)

Ludwig:I. Umm.. you see. Ummm.(/~/)

Kukana: Susan. You better want to stop before you get a broken arm!

Me: Unless I get you first.

Kukana:Yah right.

Me: I know when Ludwig came to the "hell hole", you were looking at his well builded chest. Same with the other twoo~

Ludwig,Arthur and Gildert:(0/0)

Kukana:Sh-shut Up!( }/o/)* Goes to Sempi's corner* ( High school host club)

Me: You'll be fine Kukana.

Well this chapter only took an hour. I was on the plane to Florida and sorry for miss spelling. Blame my stupid tablet. Hope you leave a nice comment. All you viewers. Don't be shy to comment. \(/0/)/

* * *

More of the conversation:

* * *

Me:All of you guys know what's happening in chapter Five right?

Axis and Allies:Were going to the beach?

Me: Yep, and you know what that means~!

Francis:GIRLS IN TIGHT BIKINIS!

Me:Yep, wait.. WHAT! No, Francis! None of that. It may be rated M, but none of that! You know that Kukana, Zoey or Maria will never ware those bathing suits. ARE YOU EVEN HEARING MEE!

Francis:*Thinking about Kukana in one. Also noesbleeding*

Kukana:*Hits Francis with her fist* YOU PEVRVERT!

Francis:Ow~. My head! * Crying*

Alfred:Hahaha~. The hero will never cry by a girly~ like Kukana. Hahaha~.

Kukana: Will let's see about that. *Hit Alfred in the head*

Alfred:*Crying* Kukana hit meee, Arthur!

Arthur:Wanker. *staring at the crying Alfred*

Me:That's my oc. This is good stuff!

AnimeGrm101:You said that right. *Laughing*

Friend off line: Hey Susan. Are you still planing the scenario for chapter 8?

Me:I think people are going to cry. Where's Zoey and Maria?

Zoey and Maria:W-we h-here. *Starts to laugh their heads off*

Kukana:NEVER CALL ME GIRLY!*Choking Francis and Alfred*


	5. To the Beach!

"I'm hungry!". A little voice said loudly. Kukana open her eyes and saw the German brothers holding her. "Feliciano, you are a ngò.". She huffed. "I'm Hungary!". The same voice said, a little louder this time. Kukana turned her head towards Gilberts direction. "Good he's asleep." Said in her mind. Two hands wrapped around the trap Thai's waist. "What the-". Came threw the gasp of Kukana's lips. Ludwig put his head next to her ear and whispered. "Gut morgen, libeing.". Ludwig said in that sexy German accent he has. "Good morning to you, too Ludwig.". Replied Kukana. "Can you please let go of me and also cover your ears.". " Vy?". "Just do it!"

Kukana got up and yelled. "EVERYONE GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP!". Everyone, except for Ludwig, jumped. Yes even Ivan. "Did someone get hurt?"Ivan asked. "No, this is my wake up call for now.". Replied Kukana. When she saw Francis, he was in his rose. "SHIT FRANCIS! GET SOME DAM CLOTHES ON!" Then a ...drive blade? Appeared in her hands. "NOW Francis!". He got up and went to the bathroom in a blink of an eye.

"So what's the plan, aru~.". Yao asked. "We can work on ma-.". Arthur was cut off by Zoey and Maria. "We can go to the beach(,mate)!". "Don't ignore me you wankers!". Arthur cried. "That doesn't sound bad, aru~.". Yao said. "Well how-a are we suppose to swim, if we don't-a have swimming ware?" Levino asked. "Well, I found a spell that allow you to get clothes. Who would wastes their time to make a stupid spell like that.". Kukana said walking to the kitchen. "Will, why didn't you say so.". Maria sprung onto her friend. "GET OFF ME!". Yelled the Thai, pushing the Filipino off her. "Hey sis. Can we try it?". Kukana's sister, Zoey asked with her puppy eyes. "Ugh, fine. Just stop doing those eyes."

Zoey ran to the table and got the book. Flipping threw the pages for 5 minutes. She already found it. "From the materials of cotton, to the materials of silk. I ask for a creation of my own.". That was the spell.(It sucks, I know) A one piece swim suit popped in front of Zoey. "It actually works!". Squealed the Australian girl. Her one piece was blue with the Australian flag on the right side of the upper part of the ware.

At that moment, Francis finally came out of bathroom. "D-does. Ku-kukana. Have her. D-drive blade?". Asked the scared Frenchman. "Mí, I don't have my drive blade.". Replied the Thai. "Good."

Zoey ran to the bathroom and got changed. "So, who's next?". Asked Kukana. "I'll-a go!". Yelled a happy going Italian. So it went on until everyone got a chance. The Italian brothers swimming trunks had the Italian fare colors on it, Maria's one piece was white with the Filipino flags on the left side of the upper part of the ware, Wong Yao's was the Chinese flag, Kiku's was white with a large red circle on his left leg(not in the middle, that would be so weird), Francis' was the Frenchy flag(don't take offence of that word), Ivan's was the Russian flag, Matthew's was the Canadian flag with the maple leaf on his right leg, Alfred's was, of course the American flag and a hero cape, Arthur's was the British flag, Ludwig's was the German flag, and Kukana's was a military green bikini to with the Thai flag surfer shorts.

When Kukana finally done, Ludwig, Levino, Arthur noesbled, Francis and Gilbert did their 'Kesese~' and 'Ohohoh~'s. " What's your deals. Do you guys know where the bandage wrap is?" Kukana asked when she was walking towards the kitchen where Zoey was. "Here Kukana!". She thew them at her. "Krap kun, Zoey.". Replied there strict Thai, catching the roll with ease. " Zoey, why does-a Kukana need-a bandage roll?". Asked a curious honey eyed Italian. "Will? I don't know really.". Replied the Australian. " It's quite easy to recall that since Thailand is known for Muay Thai and they have bandage wrap around their hands and feet.". Maria said walking towards her friend Zoey and Kukana. "Am I right with that fact?". "Yah, you covered most of it.". " Vats ze rest zen?". Gilbert and Ludwig asked at the same time. "It gives me a better grip on something.". " Ohohoh~, looks like someone's dirty ~.". Nudged a perverted Frenchmen. "Ai ya! You are so gross ,aru~". Yao finally joined the conversation. " Hai, I agree with Yao-san. It is rearry inappropriate.". The shy Japanese man said. "If he's bothering you, I can hit him with my pick axe, da~.". Ivan said, some how he got a pick.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THE PICK AXE!?". Everyone yelled. " Dude, how the hell you can do that?! That is so awesome~.". Alfred asked, in his loud tone. "YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!". Yelled *cough, cough* whispered. The shy Canadian. " Na. I don't think I can sit on my ass doing nothing, but look at nature all day long. For the hero of coures, he can never do that. Hahahaha~.". "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP SO WE-A CAN GO!". Yelled a vary stressed green eyed Italian. Then he walked out. " That's what I wads thinking.". The Chinese man said walking out the door. "I like the noise, don't you?" The Russian man said walking. "Dammit frog! You just leave the poor girl alone!". Yelled a vary raging Brit. "Ohohoh. You and me are going to have fun~.". Francis said walking by Kukana, his face in to hers. " How the hell did I get in this mess?!". Muffled the Thai. "Get your/jour filthy hands off mine leibing!". The two Germans yelled carring the bothering French away from their beloved Thai. "Sorry about that, love.". The Brit said holding his crush's hand. " Get away from mine leibing!". "Your leibing!? She's mine!". Then the fight over Kukana starts after Arthur got punch in the face by Gil.

" Why does this happen to me every day?". Kukana said face palming. "Poor Kukana-san, she always have to deal with that.". Kiku said, feeling pity for the strong village. "At lest you two don't fight like that. I'm just fine with sweet Matthew.". Zoey said, walking with the rest.

* * *

~Time skip brought to by Kukana's wraps~

* * *

" Hey Germany~! You should-a get in. The water is fine!". Yelled a happy Feliciano. "Not now." "Come on, get loosen up for once. Zoey convinced me to show off my surfing. So if I'm at lest doing something in the water,then you have to, too.". Said the once strict Thai. The two got in the water. After a while, Kukana was in the water sitting to feel the nice ocean breeze when... A Frenchmen came behind her and groped both of her breasts. " Ohohoh~!". "GET YOUR DAM HANDS OFF ME YOU RŪ TŪD!". Yelled a vary vary pissed off Kukana. Everyone was looking at the two, who , Kukana was pushing away the French. When he came closer to her, she flipped him face first in the water, making a dig ," SMACK". Everyone was surprised to see this and not really feeling bad for Francis. He needed it,

"Ahhh! My beautiful face is ruined!". Cried the blond. " Not like it was already ruining the world.". Kukana said walking to the shore. Everyone laughed, mostly Arthur. "Hey Zoey when do you want to see me surf?". Kukana asked her sister. Zoey put the spell book in her hand. " How can you surf with out a board.". Smiled Zoey. "Right.". Kukana said smiling that never seen smile. Everyone was in awe to see that Zoey, and maybe Maria, can get that stone hearted person to smile. Kukana looked through the pages and found what spell she needed. " From a car to a horse, I ask for a board that will cut through any wave.(Sorry if this one was sucky)". A beautiful blue surfboard popped in front of the girl. Maria came and gave her tall Thai friend the bandage wrap. Since the ones from earlier are now off. She might as will put another pair on.

She grabbed the surf board and ran to the ocean. Everyone watched her paddling. A wave came and she rode it like a bad ass boss. Kukana got in the air and did a full 360°. The next wave was like the ones from the action movies, it can over her and turning into a tunnel of water. When she can out of the other side, she sensed something approaching in a distance.

She came back to the shore and ran over to them. "That was great Kukana!" Exclaimed Zoey and Maria. "Ja/yes, zat/that vas/was amazing/awesome!". The three of the boys said. " You wankers! Atop copying what I say!". "Us copying you! Really!". Then they start to choke each other. " YOU THREE STOP CHOKING EACH OTHER! THE ONLY REASON I CAN BACK TO SHORE IS THAT SOME THINGS ARE COMING OUR WAY!". Yelled the once again serious Kukana. She put her surf board down and two of her Thai Dha swords appeared in her has, also the white flame of hers that come from her left eye.(Black rock shooter reference!)

Her prediction was correct. An army of umm... Oh what the hell. I'll call then Steve(Al/hetaoni). The Steves came in a vary large army, with other beings like the ones from Kingdom Hearts. Big and stronger Heartless and Steves where here on the beach. "SHIT! HOW THE HELL DID THESE COME FROM!?" Yelled a vary scared American. Out of nowhere. Their weapons from home came here. Ludwig got his whip, Gilbert got his sword, Matthew got his gun, Wong Yao got his wonk, Francis got his fencing sword, Kiku got his katana, Iven got his "magic cane" aka pipe, Alfred got his pistol, Arthur got his magic back, somehow, Feliciano got his white flag, but its sharped at the end, Levino got his gun, Maria got her sword and Zoey got her gun.

* * *

Me:In the next chapter, they get elemental powers.

Everyone:Don't spoil it!

Me:OK,OK. Stay tuned and again sorry for any miss spelling of their name or anywhere else, also for the suck spells. Fuck Mother Russia, Hail Hitler!


	6. Getting Elemental Powers!

Sorry for the long wait. I'm in Florida still and working on 3 other stories.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL DID OUR WEAPONS COME FROM!.". Cried the more fearful American. ". " Just shut up and fight you big baby!"Yelled Arthur. "I'm the Hero, not a baby!". The Steve's and Heartless came running towards the small group. Zoey and Matthew were back to back, shooting them in the face. Maria, Kiku and Wong Yao went in different directions, slicing and dicing the things in the sides. Kukana, Ludwig, Gilbert and Arthur were cornered together. Feliciano, Levino, Alfred and Francis were hiding behind a raging Ivan.

* * *

-where Zoey is-

* * *

When Zoey shot a few bullets and with her mind, they were on fire. " What happening!?". Yelled the girl. Her hands came into a flame. "It looks like you have the elemental power of fire. See if you can do something.". The Canadian said. Zoey flicked her hand and a flame disk cut through the monsters.( I don't have better words for it.). " Wow, this is so cool!". Smiled the Australian girl.

* * *

-to Kukana-

* * *

The four of them jumped on the demons, starting their killing spree. When Kukana was by the three, her left hand started to turn black, then her arm. "What the?!". Yelped Kukana. Arthur took a look at her arm. " No need to panic. You have the elemental power of darkness.". Explain the English man. She looked at the ground and punched it. A dark shadow came from the ground, it was Kukana's shadow! She sliced a Heartless by her, and the shadow did the same thing she's doing. But killing more. "Well this is going to better.". Smirked the Thai.

* * *

-with Maria-

* * *

The trio were dicing the things like crazy! Maria notice patches of grass behind her. 'Looks like I have elemental grass powers. Let's see what this baby can do!'. Maria smiled. She raised her hands up, and thorny vines came up from the patches and grabbed the things. Squeezing then in half. " This is so fucking cool!". Smiled the Filipino.

* * *

-normal POV-

* * *

After the three females found out their elemental power. The rest finally found theirs, except for Arthur. He has his own magic. Ludwig's is electricity, Gilbert's is water, Ivan's is snow, Matthew's ice, Kiku's wind, Wong Yao's earth, Alfred's also water, The Italians are also grass(many reasons), and Francis' is also wind. With in a few hours, the 1st wave was defeated.

The group started to walk when Kukana, Maria, and Zoey fainted. "They must be tired, aru~.". The Chinese said, carrying Maria. " Ja, ze dark element must be really tiring. Having the darkness taking over your body is alvay hard to maintain. ". The blond German said in agreement, picking up Kukana. " Hey, don't forget me and Zoey. We can never forget her. She help bring Kukana's smile to us.". The Canadian said, carrying his beloved Zoey and Kuma on his head. When they got to the base, the three who were carrying the girls put them on the temporary beds.

"Feliciano and Levino, stay here and keep an eye on them. OK". Ordered Arthur. " Yes-a sir.". Saluted Feli. "Yah-a sure, what ever.". Replied Levino. Then the rest walked out side. When the 10 walked out, a smaller swarm of Steves and Heartless came. " OH GREAT, WHAT WE NEED FOR WELCOME HOME PRESENT, ARU~! ". Yelled Yao. " Come on. Let's get this over with, da?". Smiled Ivan, with that dark smile of his.

* * *

-hours later(to lazy to tell what happed, sorry)-

* * *

The 10, luckily got out of that one wave alive. Finally, in the meantime. Kukana, Zoey and Maria were waking up. "Kukana, are you OK?". Asked Feliciano. " Ka(yes), I'm OK. I'm just worried about Zoey and Maria.". The Thai village said, looking at her two friends. Ludwig, Gilbert, Arthur, Matthew, Wong Yao, and Kiku walked up to the female trio. "Do you think Zoey is going to be okay, Kukana?". The Canadian said, looking at the Australian girl. " Yah, I think so. Same thing with Maria. I can see their chest rising and falling. So don't need to worry.". The Thai said, looking at the two unconscious villages. "Cell/well, I'm glad zat/that jou/you are okay.". Gilbert, Ludwig, and Arthur said in union, again. " You potato wankers!". "Jou/you magic loving idiot!". ". Can you three stop fighting over me for about two days?!". The brown haired girl.

Zoey and Maria started to wake up. "*Yawn* How long was I asleep, mate?". Yawned the Australia village. " I think-a you were out-a for 5 hours.". Feliciano said, looking around. "Kukana!? What happened to your arm?! The last time I saw it, it wasn't black and you didn't have a claw!". Maria panicked. "I'm OK, don't worry. I can control shadows and darkness.". Kukana said, trying to calm down the two. " Looks like I'm not the only one to get powers.". Zoey said. "Da, all of us have powers.". Ivan said. " Hai, I think it was from when we got here.". Agreed Kiku.

Gilbert hugged Kukana sleepily. "Vat time is it. I'm so tired.". He leaned closer to her face about to give her a kiss on the lips. " BRUDER!". Ludwig yelled, pulling the Prussian away from his hug. "You know wankers, its my turn with Kukana.". Arthur reminded the three. " Yep-a, his correct.". Feliciano added. "I feel bad for you." Zoey said with pity. "Yah, she is right. Having 3 fighting over you is worse then two.". Added Maria.

* * *

-10 minutes later-

* * *

Everyone was asleep and Arthur got a chance to sleep with Kukana, the other two were on the same side where Matthew and Zoey was.

* * *

Sorry, have to stop here til NEXT CHAPTER! Please leave a comment. Also if its short and a little crappy, sorry. I have to do work around the house in Florida!


End file.
